Mi vida con Milo
by lobunaluna
Summary: Shaina descubrira que la vida con Milo a partir de cierto punto no es tan sencilla.


Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Si hay alguna falla en la redaccion, les pido disculpas dado que en el celular no posee corrector.

...

 ** _Mi vida con Milo_**

.

Miraba una y otra vez lo que sostenía. Se habian casado hacia solo dos meses... Pero las dudas las tenia desde mucho antes. A cada segundo el signo se agrandaba ante sus ojos.

-Bueno, cuando llegue de su misión le digo. -Seguramente se comportara como el hombre maduro...- A quien engaño... Milo seguira siendo el mismo distraido de siempre.

...

-¿Que haces preparando el desayuno? -Milo la alejo enseguida de la cocina- Puedo hacerlo yo, tu sientate ahi que yo preparo todo...

-Milo.

-No pienso dejar que te pase algo a ti o al micro bicho que tienes ahi dentro. -Informó en un tono que hubiera evitado la replica de cualquiera, menos la de ella.

-Milo solo estaba poniendo la cafetera y cortando unas rodajas de pan. -Le miro con fastidió, Milo practicamente le prohibía hacer todo desde que le dijo que estaba embarazada.

-¿Y si te quemas sirviendo cafe o te cortabas con el cuchillo? -le miro fijamente- No podrias usar nada para el dolor de la quemada -Shaina puso los ojos en blanco- Y si te cortabas y te entrado algo por la sangre... ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de bacterias que hay en los utensilios de cocina?

-Milo, desde hace dos días que Escorpio esta mas limpio y esteril que un quirofano... Ya no exageres. -Milo le llevo el plato a la mesa- Hasta Athena opina que te estas poniendo histerico.

-Solo soy cuidadoso... No quiero que les pase nada...

-Milo, estamos en el siglo XX... No en el XVI... Asi que tranquilo.

 ** _Unas horas despues._**

-¿Que haces cerca del horno?

-Creo que estoy preparando la cena.

-¿Acaso no piensas en el bebe?

-Milo...

-¡Estas exponiendo al micro bicho a radiaciones infrarrojas del horno!

-Milo... Sabes que ¡Voy a pedir una pizza!

-¡NI SUEÑES! NO VAS A COMPRAR COMIDA DE AFUERA.

-¿Por que?

-Andate a saber que...

-Deja Milo, cocina tu.

 ** _Una semana despues_**

-¿Que haces? -Milo parecia fuera de si.

-Reviso la correspondecia.

-¿Y si te cortas con el papel? -Shaina tomo una bocanada de aire- ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de microbios que hay en el sobre de una carta?

-Milo... ¿Y si te vas a tomar una cerveza con los chicos? -Asi me dejas de molestar a cada segundo, agrega para sus adentros.

 ** _Dos dias despues._**

-¡Una niña! -Athena sonrio ante la notícia, mientras Shaina ya se veia venir lo que seria su vida los siguientes años. Desde que se habian enterado la notícia, Milo habia comenzado a redactar una lista de lo que Miah, la bebe, iba a tener terminantemente prohibido. En solo dos minutos, habia redactado 1001 cosas que la niña no podia hacer.

...

Dos gotitas cayeron dentro del cafe de Milo. Le habia pedido que fuera a buscarle algo solo para poder estar a solas con el desayuno de este. Tras pensarlo un poco, puso todo el frasco. Afrodita habia dicho que ni tomando todo el frasco Milo moriría... Solo dormiria igual de profundo que la bella durmiente.

Milo aparecio, aun en pijama, y se sento a desayunar. Shaina se dispuso a tomar su desayuno, todo preparado por él claro esta.

...

-Por Athena... Pesa una tonelada... -Aioria lleva a rastras al dormido Milo hacia el cuarto.

-Gracias por venir, Aioria... -Aioria le miro de refilón.Solo lo hacia por que sabia que Milo estaba insoportable y por que Shaina no debia hacer esfuerzo estando embarazada.

-De paso le voy a comprar ropa a Helena -Marin le miro con la hija de ambos en brazos- ¿Vienés?

-¿A caso esperan que haga de mulo de carga? -Las otras dos sonrieron- Encima que me hacen arrastrar a Milo... -Comenzó a murmurar, no podia dejarlas ir solas... Milo lo mataria cuando se enterara.

Dejo a su amigo en la cama, ante la atenta mirada de Shaina, Marin y la pequeña Helena que no entendía por que su padre habia arrastrado a Milo por medio Escorpio.

 ** _Sala_**.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Milo, estaba dormido... Pero estaba parado delante de la puerta ya vestido para salir de compras. Aioria miro a las mujeres, a Marin casi se le cae la niña cuando vio a Milo ahi parado.

-Le di el frasco enteró... -Shaina le miro casi trastornada- ¡NI DORMIDO ME DEJA DE VIGILAR!

-Me apiado de Miah... Cuando sea adolescente. -Solto Aioria tras dejar salir un hondo suspiro.

 ** _Cuatro meses despues (casi en fecha de parto)_**

-Milo.

Ronquido.

-Milo.

Doble ronquido.

-Milo. -Esta vez un poco mas alto.

Ronquido, ronquido y dos ronquidos más.

-¡MILO!

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que llevarme al hospital.

-Mañana te llevo -Abrazo la almohada y se dispuso a seguir dormido.

-Milo, no pienso tener a la niña en casa.

-Ya lo se... -respondio dormido.

-¡PERO ERES TONTO! ¡DESPIERTA!

-¿Que pasa que gritas?-En eso noto que estaba mojado- ¿Por que estoy empapado?

-Estoy con contracciones. -Le informo. la mujer- Te tire agua y hasta te hice sonar una corneta al lado del oido, pendejo...

-¿Enserio? -Le miro sorprendido.- ¿Cuando hiciste todo eso? -Shaina tomo un poco de aire.

-¡QUE ESPERAS PARA LLEVARME AL MÉDICO!

 ** _Clínica en Atenas, un ratito despues_**.

-Milo -Shaina le apreto el brazo- Me importa poco el como... Consigueme un calmante... Por que me esta matando el dolor...

-Pero ...

-Solo hazlo Milo... El dolor me esta matando...

-Pero ...

-Mira Milo -Le agarro del cuello de la camisa- Consigueme algo que me alivie o te juro que Miah sera la unica hija que tendrás... Por que te arrancó las...

-Ya voy...ya voy.

 ** _Unas horitas despues._**

-Bueno, es hora señora Nikeloeos... -Shaina miro hacia un costado queria agarrarle la mano a Milo. Era el momento de traer a la niña al mundo.

-¿Y este pendejo donde está? -Pregunto furiosa y a punto de levantarse para ir tras su esposo, solo que las enfermeras y la obstetra la detuvieron.- ¡ME DEJO SOLA EL MUY...!

-No se preocupé, pasa seguido... -Informo la médica. -No deje que cargue a la bebe... Va a ver lo mal que le sienta.

-Gracias por la sugerencia.

 ** _Casa de Cancer, dos dias despues._**

Angelo estaba ayudando a caminar a su bebé, Lucían, cuando Milo y Shaina aparecieron con la niña en brazos.

-Pero Shaina...

-Con que yo la cargue es suficiente.

-Desde que nacio no la he tenido una sola vez en brazos... -Se quejo Milo, mientras Angelo tomaba a su retoño en brazos. Una vez la pareja se retiro, con la criatura envuelta en una mantita rosa. Lucian los señalo y luego se señalo a si mismo.

-No se galan...-Angelo lo penso un poco- Es muy bebita, mejor espera a que sean adolescente. -El bebe sonrió bajo su chupete. -Milo sufrira un ataque, cuando sepa que quieres poner tus pinzas en ella.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
